Perfect awakening
by Pianokiller
Summary: Ada has been adopted by someone that you never thought of it after her parents left her. She did not know her parents begin killed by someone that close to her. Will she handle herself or someone help her?
1. The little Ada

**Hello there, here, my story, just something special about the title.. :)**  
**hope you guys like it ya :)**

**Have a good day... **

* * *

"Mummy, what is this?" little Ada pointed the paperwork with her little finger while her mom was doing her accounting.

"Hey sweetheart," Jane stopped her work and faced her daughter and gave her a big big smiled.

"This is mom's job" Jane gently stroked Ada's long black hair. "You will know it when you grow up."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not! I'm not!" little Ada argued.

"Honey," Jane stood up from her chair and carried her daughter. "Alright , alright, you are a big girl. Big beautiful girl." Jane spoke with mild and gentle. Gave her a warm kiss on her dearest daughter's cheek.

"Mummy, I love you." Little Ada returned sweet kiss to her mom.

"No matter what, I will always love you. " Jane hugged tight her daughter and her warm tears dripped on Ada's clothes.

* * *

"James, that is not what you are thinking, please, listen to me. " Jane gently shook her husband's arm while James was driving.

"Shut up and keep your bullshit away from me! I know what I saw . I saw with my own eyes." James roughly pushed her.

"James, please. That's not what you think. I don't have any relationship with him. James….."

"Just. Stop!. Stop it! " James yelled at her. " Alright, at first, he hugs you, then kiss you. But I never thought that you return him a damn kiss. What are you thinking about?"

"No, it's not! " Jane's eyes were swimming with tears.

"After that having sex with him? Damn you! " James was hot under his collar and drove at full speed.

"How could you say that? No! Is not like that. He threatens me! Why can't you see that! " Jane sobbed

James laughed.

"What are you laughing ?" Jane surprised with his laugh.

"Well, you could be a Hollywood star. Talk all the lies and show off your professional expression? You shouldn't be an accountant. And yes, it is my fault to let you work with umbrella cooperation and had an affair with him."

"James, please…."

"Alright, I will take Ada away from you, she doesn't deserve a terrible mother like you!" James shouted.

"James, please, I'm begging you. That's not really what you are thinking. He threatens me to …"

"Don't give me any bullshit! And your damn face. I will not….."

Before James turned to face his wife, a big truck tire screeched and a blaring horn scream toward them. It was too late for them to notice that the big truck smashed against James's side. Shattering glass slide on their face and something solid that hit against James's head. 4 wheel faced up the sky and they were hanging upside down from the seat belt. James was badly injured while his wife felt that she broke arm. Jane turned to face her lovely husband who was bleeding badly.

"James, no, no…" Jane reached out her hand and touched James. "Hang on there, hang on. Please don't die. " Jane was trying her best to release her seat belt. Whimpered while she fall on the ground.

"James, stay still. And just hang on, I will…"

Suddenly a bullet flew through James head's and blood spilt into Jane's face. Jane yelled out loud with fear and was fully shocked that her husband just die in front of her. Jane kneels down and covered her head for protection.

"Hey hey, get out of the car now!" The murderer barked and aimed at Jane.

Jane was shaking with fear and slowly crawled out from the car.

"Please, don't kill me." Jane kneels in front of him. "Please, I do anything you want." Jane voice was cracked and she burst into tears

"Please…"

The explosion of the firearm sent the bullet whistling through the air as the gunshot echoed.

* * *

"How old is she?"

"4 years old."

"Great, I want her."

"Alright, since her parents dead, no one has come to her. No relative, no friend nor anything. " Matron looked at Ada who was sitting alone on the bench. "She's very quite and she doesn't want to mix around. This child needs a doctor, I guess? "

"She doesn't need anyone. "

"Ok, I do feel some sympathy on her, been an orphanage in a very young age. " Matron crossed his arm . "Come with me."

"Ada, someone come here to pick you out." Matron squeed down and gently held Ada's hand.

Ada has nothing to say about, she just stared on Matron and then stared up to that man. Ada's look was extremely innocent and guilt and also lost her speech since her parents left her. Matron smiled to Ada and stoop up to hand over little Ada to that man. But then, Little Ada hide behind of matron, grabbed his clothes hard and peeking on that man. Matron looked down over his shoulder and saw Ada was scared.

"I think you should take time to let her like you." Matron said.

"Ada, don't be scared. Come here." Matron gently carried her up.

"This is uncle Spencer."

* * *

**What do you think about my story? give some review ya :)**  
**thank you... **


	2. Brother & Sister?

**Hey hey... enjoy enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ada, could you bunch a coffee for me?" Wesker said while his eyes stared at the computer screen and busy typing it. "I'm busy right now."

Ada was just relaxing on the sofa and read some magazine.

"For what?" Ada asked with annoyed.

Wesker stopped his finger on the keyboard and slowly turned to Ada . Ada could see his eyes blinked with golden behind his sunglasses. Ada gave him a sweet smile and continued her reading. Doesn't bother him.

"Miss Wong, I forget to tell you that this week you have to work overtime because of…"

"You want coffee? Just wait a minute ." Ada tossed the magazine and walked as fast as she could to bunch a coffee for Wesker.

"Oh wait." Wesker shouted and Ada was ready to open the glass door. "and 2 pieces of biscuit, please." Wesker gave a big grin to her but she didn't turn to him and stalked out annoyingly from his office.

"Damn you, you. " Ada cursed while bunched the coffee. "Forcing me to do this rubbish job for you. I'm not your maid. Damn it."

Something reminded Ada. "Let try something new in your favorite… cup… of… coffee…" evil smirked on Ada face.

Ada and Wesker were like brother and sister since they met each other while Ada was 4 years old. They always had a mild altercation in small matters like fight over with a pillow. Wesker always liked to betray people that came near him, even his love one, Excella. Killed her with a powerful virus and transform into disgusting creature . It a sad case for Ada to know that Wesker could betray and kill whenever he wanted to. Saving Ada's ass while she nearly fell into hell hole. Wesker always protected Ada while she on her mission . But, it is over protected …

"Here you go, your coffee and 2 pieces of biscuits." Ada bent down and gently put the coffee in front of Wesker.

"Thank you very much, Miss Wong. " Wesker smiled .

Ada gave him few second smile and back to her emotional expression and head to the sofa. Wesker took a sip of coffee and split over his computer screen.

"What the fuck is this?" Wesker yelled out loud.

"Oh, I forget to tell you, I add something special for you. A ...very …special thing..." Ada smiled.

"What did you add?" Wesker frowned and put down his cup hardly.

"Well, new taste. Not that bad, right?" Ada crossed her leg and gently touched her chin.

"What the fuck is that?"

Ada said nothing and when out from Wesker office and head to her room.

Ada's room on level 30 while Wesker office on level 10. It is quite a long distance to his place. Ada's job was over relaxing and over tough. While she on her mission, she could choose to live or die on the mission, to steal the virus or las-plagas or anything priceless. After the mission, it will board her ass out of her…

"ADA!" Wesker shouted.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

Little Ada was crying and sobbing badly, hiding behind the grandfather clock . Ada drawn close her knees to her chest and covered up her face with her knee and her long black hair. Ada emotional wasn't stable yet while her parents unexpectedly left her alone.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?"

17 years old Wesker kneeled down beside her as she crawled away from him. Ada looked up with watery in her eyes, and she cried loudly as before.

"Hey, it's ok, Don't cry, little girl. Are you lost here?" Wesker thought that this little girl who had lost and hide in this company. "Where's your parents?"

Ada cried out her lung loudly as before again and it made Wesker nervous.

"Wesker, what are you doing?" Spancer grabbed by his collar and pull him up.

"Hey, let me go! " Wesker frowned and pull straight his shirt. "Do you see that?" Wesker pointed at Ada. "This little girl lost with her parents. You should help her."

"She hasn't lost to anyone. " Spencer said.

"What do you mean"

"I just bring her back from orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Wesker looked down at Ada.

"Her parents just died last week. " Spencer approached to Ada. "Hey , Ada , everything will be alright. I'm here with you. " Ada was trying to crawl away from Spencer but Spencer was fast enough and caught Ada's waist and carried her up .

Spencer hug tight her while she struggled. Gently slow rock her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't cry , Ada. I know how you felt. Everything will be alright soon. " Spencer gently tapped Ada's back.

Wesker was behind Spencer and saw Ada cool down a little bit. Wesker reached out his hand and gently wiped away Ada's tears.

"Don't cry ." Wesker smiled at Ada.

* * *

"Hey!where are you going? come back here!" Wesker shouted as Ada walked out of his office.

Before that, Ada peeked from the door and said "got to go to pee. Problem?" Ada smiled to him.

Wesker just made a soft growled and stared with strange on this coffee.

"what the fuck is this? " Wesker frowned . "Damn you, Ada."

* * *

"Ada,"

Little Ada faced up at Spencer.

"This is what I heard from Matron, he said this might very important to you." Spencer drew out a long black string from his pocket.

"Take this." Spencer hand over a cross neckless , gently took Ada's little hand and put into her palm.

"He also said that this neckless is from your mother, take good care of it. " Spencer gently stroked Ada's long black hair.

Ada stared at the cross neckless on her palm. A flood of warm tears gushed down Ada's ashen pale cheek and staining on the cross. Ada make a soft sob and quickly wiped her tears that on her cheek. Spencer gently cupped up her chin and wiped her tears while another tear rolling down.

"Ada,take good care of it."

* * *

"to my office now!" Wesker order through the phone.

"What do you want?" Ada voice was flat. "another coffee? Please, NO…"

"Miss Wong, to my office now." Wesker cut off the conversation .

"Okay… I'm coming. " Ada rolled down from her bed and head to the exit.

* * *

**What do you think? review something to say about this story.. **

**thank you very much :)**


	3. The mission

**Hey yo. check this out :)**

**Well, I guess you will like it, right? heheh**

**have a nice day**

* * *

At the age of 8, Ada trained to be assassinated by the hand of Spencer and who was proficient with several type of weapon and fighting techniques. Ada respect Spencer who taught and gave her whatever she want. Ada respect Spencer for calling him 'DAD.'

In other word, Nothing could touch Ada's soft part. Spencer has trained her to be tough and hard. But the only a person could touched her soft part. That is Leon. Leon S. Kennedy . Leon saved her several times although she is just a stranger to him. Block a bullet that caused him almost killed. Ada has already fallen in love with him since she kissed him while she fake her death. Ada hasn't felt that cared feeling for since her parents dead. Wesker order Ada to eliminate Leon, but Ada's doesn't follow his order.

"If you have shit, just let it out, don't waste my time." Ada opened Wesker's office glass door without notice Spencer was there.

Ada opened wide her eyes as Spencer was sitting on Wesker's desk and looked at Ada.

"Excuse me,dad, I didn't mean that. I'm just…" Ada tried to explain to Spencer.

"Be rude to dad should be punished." Wesker chuckled.

Ada glared at Wesker .

"It's alright. I'm already used to it. Ada, come here. " Spencer smiled at her.

Ada approached Spencer and gave him a big hug for not seem him more than 3 years because he was at outstation doing his job.

"How are you?" Ada asked.

"Good, good. "

And then, they have a long talk in Wesker's office.

* * *

"Great!" Ada whispered that she out of ammo while dealing with licker .

Along the street , Ada could only hear the groaning of zombies and the screaming of people who begin eating by the creatures and their flesh meat like a mess. Pool of blood everywhere and the smell of rusty iron. Ada leaned against the backyard wall, took a deep breath and peeking to make sure they did not see her. None of single ammo soul was on her.

"I have to get out of here." Ada thought.

Sticky saliva dripping on Ada's shoulder. Without hesitating, Ada made a front flip as the licker slammed against the wall by it own .

"You miss it." Ada smiled.

A bottle of glass fell and broke has been alert by zombies. Without any thought of it, Ada ran across the street and passed by with dead body and zombies. The scent of Ada making them approached her. Ada ran like a mad women that without direction while many of them chases after her. Ada quickly draw out her grapple gun from her waist belt and shot to the nearest 20th Floors building. That's lucky for her escaped from the licker that just a few inches before grabbing her feet. The grapple gun pulled Ada as she stormed into one of the window glass. Clinking sound was heard as she made it.

"That was really close. " Ada stood up and pull straight her red collar shirt.

Ada looked scanned around the place to find out what place is this.

"Hmmm, that's what I'm talking about." Ada was in the laboratory of making las-plagas.

The laboratory was wide enough. Dark inside but only blue light on the las-plagas test tubes. The Las-plagas were inside the cell room.

"They are many of them, who is trying to destroy the world , again? " Ada muttered as she walked toward the computer system and pushed the button for the cell door opened.

**Security lock, Please enter passcode.**

"4-digit passcode. Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck! " Ada cursed . "Izzit 1-2-3-4? " Ada was joking about the passcode, she key in the 1-2-3-4 passcode into the computer system.

**Security unlock**

"What ? Whose the stupid guy in the world created this passcode. Well, thanks to you anyway." Ada smiled and walked toward the las-plagas and took it.

"Hey, I got it. But it looks scary. Yuck!" Ada talked though her ear piece .

"Stay online on your location, I sent you a chopper. " Wesker said.

* * *

"Shoot it! Just shoot it!" Spencer shouted at 12 years old Ada.

Ada was aimed at the guy who was molested her. Ada never shoot anything alive since she was adopted by Spencer. And this is her first time to shoot it. The man's eyes glanced with fear while a 9mm Beretta holstered just between his eyes. Begging Ada to forgive him.

"Please, I'll do anything you said. Please, just don't kill me. And I'm sorry… really sorry. "

Ada hands were shaking and sweating while holding a gun point firmly at that guy. All Ada could see is the guy was scared of death.

"Ada, remember, forgiveness would make you weak. You need to be strong . Strong to fight and strong to kill! Kill him !" Spencer hollered .

Wesker was standing behind of Ada. Make sure she has done it well.

"Dad, I don't want to kill. I don't want. " Ada cried with tears.

Spencer walked toward Ada, took away her gun and tossed it on the floor. Spencer threw his hand forward as hard as he could , whipping it across her face . A stinging pain spread through Spencer's plam as Ada's head snapped to the side. The noise that the slap had made radiated off of the walls and it echoed over the room. Ada clutched and made a soft whimpered that her cheek in shock and pain, warm tears welling in her eyes.

"pick up the gun and shoot him!" Spencer cupped up her chin and pushed her roughly on to the floor .

"Pick it up! " Spencer shouted.

Ada tried to get up but Spencer used his feet to step on Ada's back. "Crawl it to get it! "

Ada still sobbing in fear . Ada crawled toward the gun and a metal sound was heard while she pick up the handgun. Ada in kneel position and aimed at the guy.

"No, Please…" The guy was begging out of the lung.

Ada shut tight her eyes and yelled out loud as she pulled the trigger at her target and hit it between his eyes. The guy stomped onto the floor as the blood were around him.

Ada opened wide her eyes with shock and her heart was pumping very fast.

"Now that's my girl." Spencer smiled . "sent her to her room. " Spencer ordered to Wesker.

Wesker nodded.

"Ada, come on." Wesker took the gun away from her and lift her into standing position.

"Let's go, sweet heart."


	4. Ada's bad mood

**Hi there.. :)**

**have a nice day **

* * *

Ada was frustrated after her mission. Jump out from the chopper that hasn't landed properly and head toward to the elevator. Crossing her arms and waited for the elevator to go to Wesker office. By the time Ada reached at Wesker office, she roughly pushed and kicked the glass door.

"Take that! Your damn las-plagas." Ada tossed the las-plagas when Wesker looked up at her. Lucky Wesker caught it, if not…

"Thank you very much." Wesker smiled at her.

"Hey, actually what the las-plagas for? " Ada asked.

"Ask no question, Ada."

"Why not? I should know that." Ada approached to Wesker's desk. "I sacrifice my life and my ass to get your damn las-plagas. Why don't you tell me what this damn stupid las-plagas for. " Ada frowned and crossed her arms.

"Your ass, huh? What's going on?" Wesker stared at her ass while kept the las-plagas into the metal bag.

"Hey! You pervert ! " Ada shouted.

"Miss Wong,"

Wesker stood up from his chair and approached toward Ada with the metal bag with him. Wesker gently stroked Ada's black shinning hair and roughly cupped up her chin. Although he was wearing his black sunglasses, Ada knew that he was staring at her.

"There's something you shouldn't know about it" Wesker whispered near her ear.

A thump sound was heard while Wesker put the metal bag down . Wesker used his free hand to Ada was damn shock of Wesker who do her like this.

"And now, you look like a mess, please take a shower." Wesker released her and grabbed the metal beg and head toward the exit.

"ahhh, Ada,"Wesker stopped by the doorway. "Take a good rest and make sure you clean your private part, I think you have your period due to bad mood." Wesker gave a big grin and quickly walked off.

"Damn you! Wesker" Ada yelled and throw the paperwork that on Wesker desk. "Shit! What period? Already finished since last week. Damn you! Wesker… "

* * *

A click sound was heard while Ada unlocked her bedroom door. Slowly slide opened the door and shut behind her. A big grin on her face then used full speed to jump on her bed although she was dirty.

"Hey teddy, How are you?" a big brown teddy bear was on her bed as she grabbed it and kissed on his cheek. "I miss you so much." Ada kissed the teddy bear again.

Ada stretched her body and let it out her satisfaction breath.

"I got to take a nice warm bath and sleep as much as I could. Block the door and switch off all the damn fucking alarm. And Wesker, don't ever try to wake me up. " Ada jumped out of her bed and head to the 's been 3 days Ada hasn't had a good sleep during on her mission.

_No rest for the weary . _

Ada whispered to herself during on the mission.

"Ouch," Ada whimpered as the hot water touched her wound on her left shoulder. "Since when I got this cut? "

Ada looked over her shoulder to the minor mirror as she saw her wound surrounded by some minnie glasses, and some stretch on her back.

"Maybe the time I stomped though the window, I need some… where's the…" Ada muttered.

By the time Ada stepping out from the bathroom , Wesker was sitting on her bed and glanced at her.

"What on earth are you doing in my room?" Ada frowned .

Wesker cleared his throat as he saw Ada's naked body. "Ada, please… put something on."

Ada quickly went into the bathroom. "What the fuck have you seen?" Ada shouted and immediately wrapped the white towel around her.

"Everything."

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you."

A knife flew toward Wesker and he caught it at the same time. Wesker gently tossed away the knife and used his superhuman speed approached Ada. Wesker grabbed her wrist as Ada wanted to attack him . Turned her to faced the minor mirror . Another free hand to cupped up her chin.

"I smell blood." Wesker whispered.

A stem blood rushing down from Ada's arm and it stained on his formal shirt while he grabbed her. Wesker carried her like a bridegroom style to the bed. Gently put her down and took the first-aid-case from the closet.

"Don't move!" Ada was trying to avoid him touching her.

"I can handle myself." Ada grabbed Wesker wrist while he was trying to wash her wound...

* * *

The car accident happened fast as Spencer and Wesker were going to the airport for business was raining like cats and dogs, everything seem blurry . Wesker was thrown out from the car due to his seat belt was thrown out, while Spencer was badly injured his both legs. Wesker was dead as the accident happened .

"Wesker! " Spencer shouted from far distance , but Wesker doesn't move a muscle.

Spencer craw from the car and head toward Wesker. Spencer used all his strength to crawl over to Wesker to feel his son, adopted son. Spencer shook as hard as he could, but Wesker doesn't give him any response.

"Wesker, please wake up. "

Spencer almost burst into tears as he saw an umbrella logo metal box was on the road. Spencer head toward to get the box and opened it. There were a few of virus in the test tube. Spencer pushed the button and it came out the stringer on the test tube. Spencer injected the virus into Wesker's body. Wesker shouted out of his lung after Spencer injected him. The shout was like burning in hell. Wesker passed out after that.

* * *

"Well, it seems miracle that he is alive. " The Doctor said to Spencer.

"Thanks God for that."

"But, I felt sorry for you. Due to the accident, you have lost both of your leg the rest of your life and…."

"It's alright to me." Spencer smile. "As long as my son is alive."

_Don't worry, Doctor. The virus could make me walk._

* * *

**Interesting ? hope you like it ya :)**

**This story base on my mind.. **

**Review and told how you like this story.. **

**Thank you very much :)**


	5. The wound

**Hey yo .. how's ya doing? fine fine?  
my story seem jumping . :)  
hope you enjoy it..  
**

**have a nice day :)**

* * *

**Previously story**

After Ada had been slapped by his dad, Spencer. Feeling depressed and feeling lost some life . Ada was sobbing in her room and been noticed my Wesker.

"Ada, What's going on?" Wesker sat on her bed .

Ada said nothing and turned her head away from Wesker.

"Hey, " Wesker grabbed her arm. "It's ok if you tell me. "

"I'm fine. And leave me alone. " Ada's voice was cracking .

"Ada…"

Spencer came in and broke down Wesker and Ada conversation.

"Wesker," Wesker turned his head the voice that came from the doorway. "Leave."

"Dad… …" Wesker stood up .

Ada was shocked while seeing Spencer at the doorway, she grabbed Wesker's clothes and hide behind him.

"Did you see that?" Wesker finally knew what Ada depresses and scare off.

"Leave . now." Spencer barked .

Wesker held and gently put it down Ada's hands who grabbed his clothes and walked away from her. Ada does not know what to do next. She thought that Spencer might slap her again or do whatever that hurt her. While Wesker stepped out her room, Spencer slowly close and a click sound was heard , locked themselves in Ada's room. Ada went in between bed and closet , she looked up while Spencer approached her. Ada shut tight her eyes and made herself as small as possible while Spencer's hand came near her.

"Ada, I'm sorry for slapping you. " Spencer kneels down and gently touched her hair. "I'm really sorry about it,"

"Would you love me again?"

"Of course, my dear. Of course. " Spencer was surprised and gently carried her up to sit on his lap. "Of course. Why do you say so?"

"Because you beat me and mad at me." Ada cried.

"Oh, sweet heart, Well, I love you, and always will." Spencer wiped her tears. "And I promise, I will never beat or mad or do whatever to hurt you again. "

"Really? You do?" Ada said.

"Yes."

_I can't fully promise it, Ada._

* * *

**NOW**

"I can handle myself." Ada grabbed Wesker wrist while he was trying to wash her wound.

"Stay still!" Wesker tone was like business tone , it scared Ada off.

Ada gripped her fist and made a soft whimpered as Wesker was washing her wound.

"Hold on for a second, it's going to be alright soon." Wesker said.

Ada looked up at him, seeing his face and his motion while cleaning her wound.

_This is not like you_. Ada thought.

It's a very big difference of Albert Wesker than usual. Ada though that he is heartless , murderer, without compassion…

_Why are you helping me?_ Ada thought again.

Silence between them for a very long time. Wesker only concentrated on Ada's wound while her mind full of questions about Wesker turn so weird on her.

"Here you go." Wesker said and looked up at Ada. But Ada still staring at him without knowing he has done. "Hey," Wesker gently tapped on Ada face.

"Huh? What? "

"It's done. I have used the super waterproof to stick on it. So, go and take a bath." Wesker stood up and clean up the case box.

"Thanks…" Ada tone was gentle and mild.

Wesker smiled and adjusted his black sunglasses. "Oh no, don't mention it. It's my job to take care of an agent like you."

_Agent? Is that so? _

Wesker looked up at his wristwatch and said, "I have to go now, get some rest." Wesker walked out from her room and Ada looked him while he went out.

_Thanks._

* * *

**(2 years ago…)**

It was midnight , Spencer was sitting in the wheel chair , he couldn't sleep at this time, too much worried ? or too much tension ? No one knows . Rolling around his room and search for a book to read. There were like a library in his room. Thousands of books and tall bookshelf against the is quite antiques in his room. Spencer used his remote control to switch on his small yellow light that hang on the wall. He enjoyed reading his book under the yellow light. It caused him annoyed while a knock came from the door.

"Dad? Why are you still awake?" Ada was peeking on the door.

"Oh, it's you. Come in." Spencer put down his book and smiled at her.

"Why are you still awake? Something troubling you? Izzit Wesker? " Ada approached and kneel down beside Spencer. "Or should I teach him a lesson? "

"No,no , Wesker has done a very good job. I'm really glad that he is here." Spencer laugh .

"Then what's troubling you? "

"Well," Spencer rolled to facing the palladium window. "I have something to tell you, Ada."

"What's dad?" Ada followed Spencer.

"It is time for me to step down." Spencer smiled .

"What?" Ada was shock . "Why? Why you want to do that? Umbrella won't survive any longer if you put it down the job like this. And…" Ada kneels down "And everything will be a mess. Please, don't do that." Ada cried.

"Sweet heart. " Spencer gently stroked Ada's cheek. "I know, I know you care about umbrella so much. I very appreciate it that you care so much about it. But, it is my time to step down. " Spencer wiped Ada's tears that rolling down. "And I'm old enough. "

"But Dad…"

"No buts, Ada. Don't worry about me."

"Then, who's going to take over your place?"

"Well, you will know it. "

* * *

**Well, Well, Well... **  
**how was it? **  
**the next story, I would like to add Leon... **  
**yeah..! :)**

**Thanks for reading and remeber review me after this. yeah :)**


	6. A slap

**Hello again.. :)**  
**have a nice day then :)**

**I wish that you all like it :) **

* * *

Although Ada was weary, she couldn't sleep through the night. It is already 2.32am , Ada still rolling around her bed. Trying her best to sleep, but it was useless. Ada frustrated and jumped out from her bed and took a glass of water to refresh herself. Sitting on the chair quietly , but it wasn't as quiet as usual. Then she walked out of her room and headed toward Wesker office to see what is he doing.

A small knock on the glass door and heard Wesker respond.

"Good morning." Ada smiled.

Wesker was shocked while seeing her here at this time.

"What are you doing here, you should be in your dream at this time." Wesker glanced.

"I hope so, but, I couldn't ." Ada walked toward the sofa and lean against it.

"Everything's fine? Is there any problem?" Wesker approached her.

"Fine, everything fine. My room fine, my teddy bear fine, my wound fine , but my mind isn't fine."

Wesker adjusted his sunglasses and walked out of his office.

"Hey! Where are you going? " Ada shouted and glared at him as he walked out, shutting the glass door behind him.

"Damn it. " Ada cursed. "Let me take a short nap here before going to my room." Ada sighed and gently touches the soft sofa and lean on it.

_Yawn…_

* * *

**3month ago before Ada going in mission **

"I know what you did to Ada's parents. How could you!" Wesker yelled at Spencer while in Spencer's room.

"Well, you have been doing your homework very well. Good Job " Spencer smiled and continued his reading.

"How could you! If she knows that, she will kill you."

"Kill me? I don't think so, she's my daughter so do I . Kill the person that she loved? Very funny, Wesker . " Spencer laughed .

"Kill her parents and adopted her for vengeance ? Are you trying to kill her physically, mentally, body soul and mind? What are you thinking?" Wesker snatched away the book that Spencer had heal.

No words came out of Spencer's mouth .

"Say something!" Wesker shouted angrily.

"It seems that…" Spencer turned to face him. "Your relationship between Ada wasn't that easy."

"What are you talking about?" Wesker frowned.

"Well, let me guess. " Spencer rolled his wheelchair to face the palladium window. "Hack into Ada's room and gave her a Goodnight kiss? Or having some…"

"Stop it!" Wesker yelled.

"You should have put it down. Have a relationship could get someone killed. Think before you have it."

Wesker stood still and have nothing to say about. He was shock that Spencer knew everything about him. How can he know that?

"Why you killed them?" Wesker eyes were blinking with golden in color.

"I don't have any obligation to answer your question, Wesker. "

"Just tell me! Why you kill them without compassion?" Wesker was angry and grabbed by Spencer neck.

"Hey! " Ada shouted and dash toward them. "Released him. " Ada punched at Wesker chest.

"Ada? Since when you are here." Wesker whimpered.

"are you alright? Dad? " Ada said while Spencer nodded.

"What are you two argued about? Killing who? " Ada scowled at Wesker . "Is there someone that very important to you? Killing Excella is one of them, and you don't have the right to say that! " Ada stood up and shouted at Wesker.

"You are heartless and doesn't care about people's life, how could you attack Dad? He's your father! " Ada palm stuck hard on Wesker face as his dark sunglasses flew away.

"Ada, stop it! Stop it." Spencer grabbed Ada's arm before she gave another attack to Wesker.

Ada wasn't afraid of Wesker when she is angry about him. Wesker's jaw clenched so hard. For a moment, Ada and Wesker just stood there in a very tense silence. Without Saying any word , Wesker walked out from Spencer's room.

"What is he up to? Are you alright?" Ada gently touched on Spencer's neck where Wesker grabbed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's ok. Don't worry, dear. " Spencer smiled at her.

"Ada," Spencer held Ada's hand. "Apologize to Wesker. He doesn't deserve a slap from you. "

"But dad, he attacks you. And I'm trying to help you. " Ada said.

"Go apologize to him." Spencer stroked Ada's short hair. "And gave him this." Spencer rolled his wheelchair where Wesker's sunglasses were on the floor and gave to Ada.

Ada looked at his dark sunglasses, there were stretch over the glasses and….

"It's… broken." Ada faced up to Spencer.

"Go to my drawer , new sunglasses over there in the black cases."

Ada nodded and walked toward the drawer that under Spencer desk. Ada gently pulled out the drawer and took out the black cases. The moment when she picked up, she saw a picture of a mature lady with a smiled on her face. Ada felt very familiar about that woman. Hesitated while holding the black cases.

"Ada," Spencer called out her.

"Oh, alright, I found it." Ada pushed back the drawer and head to Spencer.

"Have a nice talk to Wesker. " Spencer smiled.

"Alright." Ada walked off from Spencer room .

_She saw it._

* * *

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in Ada's face, blinded by its brightness. Feeling disgruntled with her sleep . Therefore,Ada moaned for more sleep, but the devilish light of the sun begged for justice to win over her. Ada tried to open her eyes, adjusting to the dim bedroom light. How long has she has been asleep, Ada thought. Slowly into sitting position and look over the place.

_My room? _

Ada was confused , she remembered she went to Wesker's office due to her insomnia for last night. She had slept on the sofa and…

"Damn, since when I was here." Ada stretched her head and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**Well, about Leon... I think next chapter... sorry ya..**  
**please review :)**  
**thank you very much**


	7. Treat a lady like this ?

**Hello again... sorry for late upload :)**

**Yup, my English is suck, i know that. but I am learning right now. to build it up. **

**And my English not my first language. so, hope u all could understand. **

**'Thanks for 'gionnesclacka' for saying my english is terrible. And you gave me some competition in English language :) **

**have a nice day then :) **

* * *

**Out of mission… with Leon. **

Out of nowhere, Ada dashed through one of the Elementary school's windows by using her grapple gun for begin chased by agent hunt . Covered her head when rolled on the floor and took out her handgun to standby for being attacked by something. Studied around the area to search for suspicious thing or moving thing around here. Ada was in the classroom, tables and chairs was a mess. Everything up-side-down and even broken .

"Look what we have here." Smirk smile on Ada face.

A bloody hungry zombie was eating a child's intestine near the doorway. Fresh muscle and blood was on the zombie's body, and the smell was damn disgusting. The little child was torn into 2 and his lower body had been completely more or less… destroyed. The neck of the child seems to be broken. The hungry zombie heard Ada clicked her crossbow while she reloaded and turned to Ada. Ada shut one of her eyes while aiming at the zombie's head. The zombie moaning while slowly got up, without hesitating, it ran toward Ada .

"Come on babe. "

The zombie fell backward as a crossbow arrow embedded itself in it head and everything turned into silent ,as silent as the grave. Suddenly, Ada caught a shinning jewelry reflected that near the edge of the metal cupboard.

"I can see money." Ada approached to the jewelry and squat down to pick it up.

It wakes the zombie while Ada accidently step on its fingers. Ada did not know that the zombie approached her. The zombie opened wide it's mouth and it saliva dripped on it's body. Ada still concentrated on the jewelry while the zombie approached her. It has been just a few inches to Ada's neck while a gun shot was echoed around the classroom.

"What the fuck! " Ada cursed and flinched to the side.

"Hello, Ada. "

"Is this how you greet someone like this? Leon."

* * *

Albert Wesker was sitting at his desk in his office after began slapped by Ada.

_Ada, there's something you don't know. _ Wesker thought.

Wesker was watching a magpie that had obviously taken a wrong turning and ended up on his windowsill. Its feet made a muted tapping sound as it moved across the metal ledge. The small coal-black eyes were staring straight into his blinking golden eyes , then the bird seemed to take fright and flew away.

"Am I that heartless?" Wesker whispered as saw he bird flew away.

A three small knock was echoed toward Wesker. Wesker doesn't care about the knock and pretending doing his work .

"Wesker…"

A familiar woman's mild voice that's calling Wesker to face her.

"What do you want.?" Tight voice that came out from Wesker mouth but still stared at his computer screen .

"Wesker, I'm here to apologize…"Ada said and looked down her boots. "and I know, I shouldn't slap you in your face. And I should control my attitude, stop act like children… " Ada said and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

Wesker stay in silent.

"Wesker," Ada approached toward his desk and gave him a new sunglasses.

"Here, your old sunglasses were broken, and … this… I… hope… that… ermmmm …. You could…" Ada lowered her voice and sighed.

"Slap me…" Ada shouted.

Wesker stood up from his desk and approached Ada. Took the new sunglasses and wear it.

_It's not going to be hurt. It's not going to be hurt. _Ada thought.

The tapping of Wesker's boots was terrified Ada, but she act to be calm and steady. Seeing every move of him. As Wesker was in front of her, Ada looked up at him into his sunglasses. Blinking with golden colour. Wesker raised up his right hand at his head level and ready to stuck his palm onto Ada's face. Ada shut her eyes tight and waiting to come to her. But then, it never came to her. Wesker grabbed by her back of her head and then Wesker's lips touched against hers. Ada opened wide her eyes with shock. Wesker broke the kiss when Ada roughly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Ada yelled and wiped off the saliva. "What is this for?"

"Ada, I love you." Wesker said.

"Hold on a second. You…"

Before Ada could continue her speech, Wesker hug her tight and kiss her again.

"Wesker, stop! Stop it!"

Ada struggled to get free but Wesker was too strong to hold her. This feeling it made Ada sense back when nearly begin raped since she was small.

Ada doesn't have a choice, she took her pocket knife that in her thigh holster and stepped in Wesker's thigh. Wesker yelled out pain and fell onto the floor.

"What is this for? You can't do that to me." Ada shook her head and burst into tears. "That's not like you. No… You… just can't do that to me."

Ada ran out from his office to somewhere.

"Ada! "

* * *

"Is this how you greet a lady like this? Leon."

"Hey Ada, are you alright?" Leon seemed to be nervous over Ada and Ada didn't reply his question. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Leon." Ada smiled and dust herself.

"Are you working with Wesker?"

The question, made Ada stunned .

_Leon, there's something you don't really understand ._

"Why? Ada?"

Ada just smiled and reached out her handgun from her waist belt...

Suddenly, someone knocked her out cold from behind.

* * *

** Oh no! Someone knocks Ada off... What will happen? but dont worry, Leon is there. :) **

**thanks for reading my story. please review :)**

**if anything wrong, please tell me.. **

**thank you very much :) **


	8. The red iris

**Hello again... :)**

**enjoy my story. :)**

* * *

Ada groaned as her head feeling like ton of brick. Hardly opened her eyes and it took much blinking to get into focus. What Ada could see is bluish everywhere and two silhouette a few distance away from her. As her eyes came to focus, she realized she was handcuffed behind her on a wooden chair.

"Are you alright?" Leon gently stroked her black hair.

"What do you think? " Ada growled . "Whoever did to me, will get it! "

"Well, you nearly kill him with your fucking gun." A lady crossed her arms and shouted toward her. "and you give me no choice. "

"Kill Leon?" Ada nearly choked. "Very funny."

"Helena, let her go." Leon glanced at Helena.

"What ? no way! She'll kill us."

"Lena… our enemies are B. ." Leon said.

Helena glanced at Leon in silence, "Alright, as you wish."

Helena drew out the key from her pocket jeans, squat down at back of Ada in order to unlock it.

"Thanks to you, Helena…" Ada puffed .

When the handcuff was in Helena hands, Ada grabbed hard Helena's right arm and twist it behind her,locking her arm around Helena's neck and squeezing it.

"…for wasting my time here." Ada whispered near Helena's ear.

"Ada! Let her go! " Leon shouted and pulled Ada's arm.

Ada let go as Helena fall on the floor. Helena coughed hard and gazed at Ada. Ada smiled at her and reached out her hand for her. Helena grabbed Ada's hand and got up.

"Women…" Leon muttered and shook his head.

"What are you here for?" Helena asked.

"Well," Ada crossed her arms and walked toward the window. "Begin chased by someone and something and then ended up here." Ada smiled as took her weapon that on the table and put it on her waist belt.

"You have been a very bad girl, aren't you?" Leon chuckled.

"I have no choice, Leon. " Ada turned her head to face Leon. "So, how about you? Saving someone ass though? "

"We were here to… "

Suddenly, someone dash through the window and landed perfectly on the floor. It was agent Hunk. Helmet , bulletproof suit , protection suit or whatever shit suit were on him. Agent Hunk stood straightly and aimed toward Ada with the red laser straight to her head. As Leon and Helena were aimed at Agent Hunk too.

"Surrender yourself or die!" Agent Hunk shouted.

"Oh come on, give me a break" Ada rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously, I don't like your games. "

"Ada Wong! There's no way to run. Surrender now!" Agent Hunk cocked his gun.

"Oh really?"

"Ada! What's going on here!" Leon yelled.

"Long story, dear boy. " Ada smirked and grabbed the grapple gun that infront of her.

"Put down your gun!" Agent Hunk shouted. "Or I'll shoot."

"Ada! Don't! This is 11th floor!" Leon gave her warning.

"Well, goodbye . Catch you two later." Ada smiled at Leon and Helena.

Agent Hunk open a few triggers toward Ada, but it was useless, Ada dashed out from the window and disappeared like a conjuring trick . Disappeared just like that.

"ADA!" Leon shouted out his lung.

* * *

**Continue from 3month ago before Ada going in mission...**

Wesker boots echoed through out the hallway. It was his false, his false that he force his lips against Ada's and propose his love for her. Wesker was trying to searching for her. Everywhere. But only a place that he did't go. Ada's room.

"Ada, are you there?" Wesker gently pushed the door and peeked . "Ada…"

As Wesker stepped in Ada's room, he couldn't sense Ada's fresh scent , and none of single soul was there, everything remain the same and quite. Wesker gently closed the door behind him and studied her room eventhought he know how her room looks like and he was here since he was a little boy, the time when Ada slapped by Spencer and the time he squeezed in her room secretly and gave her a lovely kiss.

"Ada…" Wesker whispered again while glanced at her bed, her teddy bear, her pillow and the position she slept.

_I'm sorry . _

Wesker did not know when he fall in love with her. Since he saving her life during Raccoon City?

Suddenly someone elbow strike hard on Wesker skull and gave him a leg sweep that caused him fall. A loud stomp was heard while Wesker fell faced down the wooden floor. Wesker yelled out with pain and held hard his blood rushed down from Wesker head. It was Ada Wong. Ada Wong who attacked him without noticed by him. Wesker could sense her scent.

"Ada!wait…" Wesker holler out his lung.

Ada did't gave him a Goddamn second to speak to her, she jumped on top of Wesker and her arm locked on his neck. Ada squeezed as hard as she could and took out her knife from her waist belt . Repeated stabbed on Wesker's back. Stab and stab and stab. Ada knew it wasn't a fatal stab, he has anti-virus to heal his wound . Wesker wouldn't die in a few stab. Could he?

Blood was everywhere. Ada's hands were color in red. Her pale face, stain with blood. That was really horrible.

_That's not you, Ada. What have you been?_

Wesker gave her a elbow strike on her side and causing her hit against the wall. Wesker studied Ada as he saw Ada's eyes were difference. Her iris were became red. Glanced at Wesker with hate.

"What had happened to you?" Wesker frowned.

As Wesker stood up , Ada jumped on Wesker's back and locked her arm around his neck again. Wesker threw her off with enough force to make her hit the wall behind him. Ada quickly tried to get up but before that Wesker already pinned her on the wall. Ada's arm pinned above her head with Wesker's hand . How struggled she did, it couldn't shake him off. Wesker roughly cupped up her chin and faced him. Ada's eyes, difference that usual. Red, and full of vengeance and haters . Wesker eyes blinked in golden and knew who did to Ada.

_Spencer._

* * *

**Ok.. how was it? **

**Some action move here... excited? **

**well, I'm not a very good writer ya.. the action was very simple... :( **

**Anyway. thanks for reading and review me too... **

**if anything wrong, please tell me :)**

**have a nice day ya :)**


	9. The virus

**Hello there, hope you all enjoy my story yeah :)**

* * *

Wesker roughly cupped up her chin and faced him. Ada's eyes, differently than usual. Red, and full of vengeance and haters . Wesker eyes blinked in golden and knew who did to Ada.

_Spencer. Son of the bitch… _

Before Wesker released Ada, Ada open trigger in 6 rounds into his all the bullets and kneel strike in his gut. Wesker fell back and hit his skull against the wooden floor. Without hesitating, Ada jumped on top of him , stuck out her arm and snatched him by the neck , it caused his airway close to begin shut off. In other mattes, Wesker is stronger than Ada Wong, Stronger than everyone. Wesker managed to shove her off by grabbing her waist and threw her against one of the cabinets made of glass. It shattered into tons of pieces and Ada fell to the floor. She felt something warm running down her arm...blood. The glass had cut threw the sleeve of her shirt and blood was running down her left arm. Ada roughly tear out her sleeve, her smooth and fair skin had been exposed . Ada's lips were also torn , gushing blood down her chin .Ada rose to her feet , and then paused to glare and pant at Wesker.

_Ada, you're bleeding. Please stop. You could not defeat me._

Ada's hand was bleeding as she took the broken glass on the floor and lunged. She didn't seem any pain on her palm or any flesh wound . Ada attempted to swiping the glass at Wesker's throat. But Wesker caught Ada's arm and twisted to make her drop down the glass and pinned behind her back. Roughly pushed and pinned her on the bed and his huge arm locked around her neck. Wesker drew out a tranquilizer syringe from his coat and stuck the syringe into Ada's neck. Ada growled and her head rested on the bed.

'Clap clap clap…'

A praising hand claps came from the doorway and a few footstep too. Wesker rose to his feet and turned his head where the sound came from. A few bodyguard with armed and two with white lab coat were stood behind of Spencer.

"Not bad, you could defeat her. Well, what can I say?" Spencer smiled.

"What have you done to her?" Wesker yelled with anger .

"Don't worry, Dear boy. " Spencer rolled his wheelchair to where Ada was lying. "She just needs some rest." Spencer wiped off her lips with blood on.

"What did you give to her?"

"Well, just a little experiment on her, it does off after she woke." Spencer smiled and gently stroked Ada's black short hair. "She won't remember what had happened just now, even when she slapped you." Spencer turned to face Wesker.

"How could you do that to her! She's your daughter!" Wesker yelled out loud.

"Even though? She not even my daughter, not my biological daughter. " Spencer glanced . "She is a little bitch's daughter. " Spencer laughed.

Wesker had his jaw clenched so hard.

_You… FUCK! Fuck you, old man! _

The bodyguards carried Ada as Spencer turned his head to them.

"Don't worry, dear boy. They just took her to infirmary for treatment. "

"Leave us!" Spencer said.

Wesker stared at the bodyguards who took Ada away from her room . There was a silence between Spencer and Wesker. Scanning around her room. What a mess. It's just like having an explosion in her room. Wesker reached out his hand and grabbed Ada's teddy bear. The teddy bear was soaked in blood, and her bed, all over the place was a pool of blood.

"You knew her parents. Don't you?" Wesker's voice was cold.

"Of course, they are one of the Umbrella's employees." Spencer replied steadily.

"Then why? Why are you making her into orphanage?"

"As I said, I don't have a choice. Her father, James. Knew what's my plan. And he is trying to sue me as well. Well, a little bad luck for him."

Wesker sighed. "Then, how about her mom? Why did you execute her? "

"I love her mom, she such a beautiful woman, " Spencer smiled and gently rubbed his chin. "A beautiful woman with a lousy husband. What a waste."

"Oh God." Wesker shook his head . "Why you killed her?"

"I didn't," Spencer answered without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Wesker frowned. "Is she… Still alive?"

* * *

_Ada, Ada… My little girl, is time to wake up. _

The voice was mild and gentle , loving and caring words came through Ada's mind. Ada eyes were shut but still could see a harsh glow on the back of her eyelids. Heaviness in her whole body, she couldn't move . Ada can't remember how to open her eyes as well. But Ada could only hear a buzz noise that from the machines.

_Where am I… And… Why? _

Ada thought to herself. After a few moments, Ada managed to wake up . Woke up slowly as if coming out of a very deep sleep. Trying to open her eyes as well. The surrounding was white. Ada felt something wrapped around her. Bandage on her left arm and her forehead. Her lips also cover up with a wad of gauze .Ada whimpered as she moved her muscle.

_Since when I was hit by a truck? _

Someone came near Ada and stood beside her bed. A huge hand gently stroked her hair. Ada tried to avoid but all over her body was sore and painful.

"Ada, don't move. " Wesker said.

"What happen? " Ada frowned.

"You had an accident. Take a good rest now."

"Accident? " Ada frowned. "When? What accident?"

"An explosion accident ." Wesker lied . "Don't have to worry anything. Everything is alright." Wesker gently touched her hair.

"Explosion? What kind of explosion?"

"Ada, Sleep tight, You asked too much question. "

"But..."

"No buts! Ada." Wesker barked. "Please rest."

* * *

**Wow, Exciting right? Is Ada's mother... hmmmmm :)**

**catch up the next chapter ya :)**

**and I apologize that my english isnt that good... **

**thank you very much.**

**and remember to review me :)**


	10. Murderer

**I'm back :)**

**enjoy reading :) **

* * *

Ada ran her finger through her unfamiliar black wet hair after having a nice and wonderful was still very sore from her latest mission with some monsters and also a few agents. Ada walked by her mirror and froze. Bruises , old wound and the white bandage that Wesker helped her last night. A large old wound that on her side. Ada recalled how it happened… saving Leon's ass in Raccoon City.

_Leon…_

* * *

"Good morning " Ada roughly pushed by the door at Wesker Office. "I have a very good news, interesting sir? " Ada smirk.

Wesker was doing his report on his desk before sending to Spencer. Wesker stopped from his writing and looked up at Ada who was smirking and gave a sexy winked to him.

"What do you want?" Wesker sounded unfriendly and cold.

"Oh come on," Ada rolled her eyes. "Why do you hate this world so much? Mr. Albert."

Wesker did not like anyone who calls her first name . Wesker glowed and stared dead at her. Golden eyes started to blink and blink.

"What's your good news? Is there something that I don't know?" Wesker took his mug that on the edge of his desk. Gently put the mouth of the mug onto his. Took a big gulp like he was trusty .

"Well," Ada smirk while Wesker drank his coffee. "I just had a fantastic poop this morning."

Just when Wesker heard the word 'poop', The coffee came out from his nose and his mouth. He cough like a mad man and it split all over his report. Wesker draw out his handkerchief . Watery on Wesker eyes as he took off his sunglasses and wiped over his handkerchief. Ada laughed as hard as she could.

"Happy April fool, dear boy." And she continued her laughing.

"What the hell!" Wesker cursed and looked up at Ada. Her face seems pink and beauty of her hard laughed. "That's not funny. You ruin my report." Wesker growled.

"Oh my God! Your face and your expression. " Ada still laughing hard. "That's was so funny."

"Miss Wong." Wesker's voice tight. "There is a mission for you." Wesker straight to the point.

The word 'mission' made Ada stunt .

"For the damn laugh?" Ada glanced .

"Absolutely ," Wesker took her sunglasses and wear it. "And my report." A smirk at Wesker lips.

"Fine! Alright, fine! "Ada crossed her arms and walked toward the sofa.

"Miss Wong." Wesker stood up from his desk and walked to Ada.

Grabbed by her arm as she whimpered.

"Still hurt?"

"Not in your concern ." Ada winked away his hand and headed toward the sofa.

Ada jumped on the sofa , took the magazine . It has nearly torn into 2 while Ada roughly flipped open.

"Ada… Are you alright? "

"I'm good, my wound is good, blood is good, knife is good, bullet is good, head is good, my ass is good and everything is good. " Ada rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me, the coming mission is very important to me."

"Yeah yeah yeah… Every mission is very important to you? Tell me, " Ada looked up at Wesker. "Which mission is not important to you?"

"Ada… "

"Hello my dear children." Spencer interrupted with a big smile on his face.

"Hey dad!" Ada rushed toward Spencer and gave him a hug while Wesker just glanced at them.

"Dad, Wesker always bullies me."

Spencer chucked and gently stroked Ada's hair.

"Alright, I will punish him. "

Ada smirked and glanced at Wesker who stood still and crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest.

"Ada, I have a mission for you. " Spencer smiled.

Ada sighed and kneeled beside him.

"You will be on board 2 weeks later, to attend a business party . "

"What party?" Ada seems very excited with the party.

"A business party and your objective is…" Spencer rolled his wheelchair toward the desk. "To kidnap…"

"Sherry Birkin " Spencer voiced was cold.

"Sherry Birkin? Why?" Ada asked.

"She'll be at the party, to protect the president . " Spencer smirked. "But I'm not interested with the president. Bring Sherry to me."

_Why does Dad need Sherry for? She just a little girl to me while in Raccoon City . And she already grows up. Why Dad? _

"Ada, I know what you are thinking." Spencer rolled his wheelchair toward Ada. "But remember, there is something of better not knowing . This is one of them. Just bring her to me and I promise…" Spencer reached out his hands and held with loving "I Will not hurt her."

Ada nodded and stepped out Wesker office. The two of them, staring Ada until she gently closed the door.

"What the hell!" Wesker cursed at Spencer. "How could you did that to her? You are totally insane !"

"Wesker, I don't have any choice. I have too. "

"Whatever! Everything you did is going to kill her. If she finds out, she will hate you forever." Wesker angry stepped out from his office.

By the time he stepped out, he saw Ada is waiting at the doorway. Wesker was shock but never show out his expression . Wesker cleared his throat and walked away. Ada quickly grabbed Wesker by his arm and dragged him to her room.

"Ada! Please let go of me. Where are you taking me?" Wesker frowned .

"Follow me." Ada said .

Ada roughly pushed Wesker in and closed the door behind her. Ada glanced at Wesker.

"What do you want?" Wesker said. "I don't have time for you to play games."

"Wesker, What's going on with dad?" Ada blocked the doorway. "And kill who? What do you mean?"

Wesker tighten his jaw and faced away from her.

"Wesker, I need to know. Dad seem weird after I came back from my mission. What's going on to him?" Ada sounded carrying and full of worried .

"There's nothing wrong, he's good." Wesker remained calm and steady. "You just do what he said. Alright?"

"That's not so right. " Ada shook her head. "There's something wrong. Why did he want Sherry anyway…"

_Ada, please stop. _

"He's a very caring father. I know that. But… " Ada sighed and shook her head. "I just don't understand."

_Caring? Are you fucking kidding me, Ada? Please, don't make me laugh my ass out! _

"I really appreciated to have a loving and caring dad like him. He changes my life . If he didn't take me away, maybe I should… Become… useless? Or maybe prostitute…"

"Ada…"

Wesker walked to her and gently grabbed her shoulder . "Let me ask you something. "

Wesker pushed Ada to her bed and sat on it.

"What if, your mother still around. And what will you feel? Will you hate her? "

Ada widen her eyes and stared at Wesker.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said if. "

"Hmm, well, I would tell her that I still love her, no matter what . But…"

"But what?" Wesker asked.

"I… Don't remember how her face looks like."

_Damn old man. What you put into Ada that cause her forget her own flesh and blood's mother. _

"Her vision seem blur to me. " Ada stood up and looked through the window. "Hey!" Ada turned to Wesker. "What's this got to do with me? "

"Nothing. " Wesker smiled and took her teddy bear and squeezed.

"Hey!" Ada snatched away her teddy bear from Wesker's hand. "Don't ever do that to teddy again. Or else I break your neck."

Wesker chucked . "Alright, I think you need to rest. "

"I had already…"

"This is an order!" Wesker barked . "Stay in your room or come to my office. That's your choice. "

"I rather be in your office than my room. " Ada stood up.

"and don't ask question."

"Why? Hell no! " Ada frowned.

"Ok, Miss Wong, there are a few paper work that need you to…"

"Alright alright, I promise, I. Will. Ask. No . Question. " Ada grabbed Wesker's head and roughly pushed .

Wesker looked at Ada and smiled on his face.

_Please understand, this isn't the time. Ada… Forgive me._

* * *

**Ada was on her way to the business party to kidnap Sherry. **

"Could you please stop that? You're putting her life into danger." Wesker yelled at Spencer.

"It is better than I put her into test subject." Spencer smirked.

"What! " Wesker frowned.

"Wesker, she is nothing to us anymore. " Spencer rolled her wheelchairs toward the window. "Don't have a soft part of her. If someone had captured her, I would be glad ." Spencer smiled.

"Where's her mother?"

"She's alright. At very wonderful place. "

"What did you do with Ada that cause her forgetting her own mother?" Wesker shouted.

"It is good . Why not? " Spencer chucked "As long as she remembers, I will be in trouble, so do you."

"Me? What are you trying to say?"

"Ada will meet her mother in the mission. And everything will not be the same again. " Spencer smiled. "Too bad that I'm not there. I wish to see her mentally and physically hurt. "

_Fuck you! _

Spencer stood up from his wheelchair. "The virus makes me stronger. It could make me stand. And I'm God! I would let the mankind who bows down before me. "

_Silly old man. _

As Spencer steady walked and confront Wesker face to face, Wesker violenty thrusted his right hand through Spencer's chest.

"I will not let you hurt Ada anymore. Be God? I think you should be in HELL then." Wesker whispered near his ear.

Wesker viciously removed his right hand from his chest , allowing his to topple over . Wesker's hand was wet in blood and Spencer's fresh heart still in his hand. The violent red color stained on Wesker clothes so do Spencer. Spencer hit Wesker's nerve as he gripped his palm that Spencer's heart was on it. The heart had been destroyed completely that showed Wesker could kill everyone in this room . By the time Wesker took a step back, Chris and Jill dash through the door and aimed toward Wesker head.

"Freeze! "

* * *

**Hey,hey... what do you think if Ada met her mother? surprise? anger? hmmmmm :) **

**thanks for reading yeah... please review me... :)**

**and I know something wrong about my english language :) **

**well, I'm learning now **

**please do tell me what is wrong .. thanks**

**have a nice day 3**


	11. Chris vs Wesker

**Hello again... Well.. enjoy yeah :)**

* * *

Ada stood at the back of crowded people were there which everyone was going to the party, business party. While at the main entrance was blocked by a few guards with black suit and a red tie with them. The party seems professional and tight security because the president of this state was there. Everyone needed to be unarmed so do Ada. Ada smirked and walked with her hip swayed perfectly.

_I'm not going this way._

Ada was holding her red big suitcase and walked to the nearest hotel.

"Good evening ma'am. May I help you?" A sweet lady with a coat gave Ada a warm greet

"I would like a penthouse, if you don't mind." Ada dropped her credit card on the marble counter top.

"Sure do, please wait " the young lady took the card and process the card.

Ada don't mind about the money on the credit card, that's not hers . Some bitches who dropped the card in the restaurant.

"The penthouse is ready for you." The young lady handed over the credit card and the key card. "Is on the 40th floor, have a great stay."

"Thank you." Ada smiled and snatched the cards.

The security was tight which required her key card to active. It was a short ride to the 40th floor. 40th floor was a highest but above is rooftop.

Putting her suitcase on her bed while used her cell phone to make sure there is no any spy camera or microphone in her room. After done, Ada thumb activated the suitcase and open it. It isnt a normal suitcase where there are electronic with few wire and weapon . Ada took out her brand new binocular and stepped out to the balcony.

"Perfect." Ada smiled and saw crowded people were a few blocks away. "Let's see what you got, babe…" Ada said as she kissed the binocular.

Looking though the binocular. Find no trace.

"Sherry Birkin." Smirk smile on Ada lips. "Young lady."

"It seems that you are an agent now. Well," Ada put down her binocular. "See you later."

* * *

Wesker back was to them and he slowly turned around as lightning stuck outside. It's raining. Wesker looked over his shoulder and smirked at them.

"Freeze!" Chris yelled in a slight shock while saw Spencer was lying dead on the floor.

"Damn you, Wesker!"

Chris was quick to react, shooting 3 rounds at Wesker. Jill followed quickly and a few rounds at Wesker as well. But Wesker was too fast, too fast to dodge those bullets with ease and came at them. Wesker went to Chris first, seeing him as the bigger threat. Without hesitating, Wesker grabbed Chris's arm and twisted, making him let go the gun as he was just holding. Wesker threw a blow to Chris's stomach and his chin. Chris was thrown back from that blow.

"Chris!" Jill shouted as she saw Chris was thrown back.

Jill shot at Wesker through that direction but he was quick and dodged every bullet she shot. Make a quick backflip to go to Jill. Wesker grabbed her and slamming her into a nearby column. Jill attempted to get him and let go were furtile to her. Wesker was too strong for her. Wesker is going to close her airway as she struggle for oxygen.

"Oh dear sweet heart, you haven't changed." Wesker smirked and turned to Chris. "So do your boyfriend."

"Let her go!" Chris yelled and ran toward them and throwing punches at Wesker, but none hit him.

Wesker caught his fist and threw a punch at his face, hitting him square in the jaw. Then Chris threw a kick and Wesker blocked. Jill came running at them shooting wildly at Wesker. He dodged and threw Chris off his balance. Too bad that Jill ran out of bullets so she threw her gun to the ground angrily and pulled out her knife from her waist belt. Trying to slash Wesker with the blade. Before Jill could slash him, Wesker grabbed by her wrist and threw her at the glass shielded bookcase, clinking sound was heard that Jill successfully shattering the glass. Jill made a loud yelp.

Chris tried to attack but before Wesker knew it, Wesker slammed him into a desk, skidded him across it and threw Chris close to the window where Spencer's corpse was there . Wesker stalked toward Chris, eyeing him like a prey. Chris tries his best to get up but Wesker grabbed him by the neck and held him up .

"I should kill you earlier. Well, this is the time. Goodbye buddy. " Wesker clenched his fist and prepare to give him a fatal blow.

"Noo!" Jill screamed as she ran toward them.

Jill ran tacking Wesker and they both flew out the window. Chris was quick to his feet and went to the window.

"JILL! No…"

* * *

Chris called for help and the BSAA is going to arrive soon. Chris stared at Spencer Corpse and feeling disgusting about it. A hole in his chest and his heart was more or less been destroyed.

"You are sick! Wesker. " Chris cursed.

Chris walked toward the desk where Wesker skidded him across it. Chris noticed there was a drawer. Chris pulled out the drawer and searching for importance or evident. Dark glasses and a few paper work were there. However, Chris noticed a photo, a mother carried a child.

"Who the hell is this?" Chris frowned and put it back.

Later on, Chris took a step back and found something under his boots. Chris looked down and moved away from it . Seeing a group photo was there. Chris squatted down and pick it up.

"Ada Wong."

* * *

**Hey hey.. how was it? ok? not bad? hahahaaha **

**Oh no, Jill and Wesker... what will happen next.. and did Chris hunt for Ada? hmmmmmmmm :)**

**Thanks for reading yeah.. please review me if anything wrong.. **

**thank you very much..**

**have a nice day. **


	12. Little Sherry

**Hey.. I'm back. :)**

* * *

Ada took out her grapple gun and fly toward next door from her balcony and landed on the rooftop.

"I hope no one see me." Ada whispered.

The city was beautiful at night, Ada walked to the edge and looked down the city. Ada couldn't hear anything from the bottom as the building was high enough. Ada could see was the street light and the cars slide through the darkness. The silhouette of the people who was going in the building .

"I hope I could join them, too bad. " Ada smiled and walked away .

Ada ran and jumped to the other building rooftop. Perfectly landing on it and go on without hesitated.

"There." Ada finally reached the destination. "Little Sherry, I'm coming for you."

* * *

**In the ballroom. **

_A very good evening to ladies and gentlemen, welcome. I would like to extent a particularly warm welcome to…_

"Agent 01, any suspicion situation? "

"Nothing sir. Everything alright. " Sherry answer through her earpieces and looked at the surroundings .

Sherry walked toward the crowded and searching for suspicious man. She found nothing. All the people were wearing like bride and groom . Pretty and handsome.

"Agent 01, there's something wrong in room 3554, on the 35th floor. " A female voice .

"I will be there in a minute " Sherry spoke and rushed to the elevator.

_35__th__ floor _… An electronic speaker spoke in the elevator.

The call had made Sherry became curious and nervous. This was the first time she got the call like that, a very curious situation . Sherry was a bit concerned for the president safety and also a naive loyally….

As Sherry stepped out the elevator, it was quiet and peace along the hallway. Sherry took out her gun on her waist belt and ready cocked her gun just in case something showed up. Sherry heel stepped out of the elevator and she cursed that the elevator door making noise while closed. Sherry slowly made her way down the hallway, She didn't know what was going on but her gut told her that this wasn't good. She was fully waking and tried not to make any single noise just in case because she have seen some crazy people and learned from her mistake.

There was a T junction there, as the sign said that going to the right was room 3000 to 3500. And the left was room 3510 to 4000.

_Left _

Sherry leaned against the wall and slowly peeked out the her right then left.

_Clear. _

This situation made Sherry in wet hand, and her feet were like a feather , as light as can be. Room 3554 came into view and someone was lying there in front of the door .Sherry picked up her pace and got to the person as quickly and quietly as she could. Squatting down and saw she was a woman, a room service.

"Hey, " Sherry gently shook her but it didn't wake her up.

By the time Sherry wanted to report to her boss, out of nowhere she felt sharp pain on the back of her head and everything when black.

* * *

Sherry opened her eyes in pain as something solid slammed into her left side of her head, noticed that she was tied behind her hand and lying onto the carpet floor. After a few blinked and her eyes came into focus . Studied the room , it was a penthouse , big and beautiful. Sherry used her muscle into sitting position and shifting herself against the wall. Sherry had learned a few tricks of losing herself from began tied. But the person who tied her was so professional. It was not a normal person.

"Don't use up your energy, my dear girl." A women mild voice . "It is useless, the trick that you have learned, is totally out."

Sherry turned her head and glanced at the silhouette that came near her. Ada Wong heel slowly approached her and squatted down in front of her. Ada could hear Sherry breath , it told her that Sherry was afraid .

"There's nothing to be scared of. " Ada smiled and gently stroked her light brown hair.

"Don't touch me!" Sherry voice was tight.

"Sherry Birkin. Ada crossed her arms and smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Sherry voice was so clamed.

"Oh yeah, Where is my manner?" Ada stood up and sat on the bed with cross legs. "Let me introduce myself. My name…" Ada looked into Sherry's blue eyes. "Ada Wong."

"I don't know you, lady. " Sherry tightens her teeth. "And I'm nothing to you."

Ada shook her head and a sly curve smirk on her lips.

"What do you want from me? Let me go!" Sherry shouted.

"Sherry Birkin." Ada sighed. "You are so naïve." Ada skipped question that Sherry had asked. "Loyally to those VIPs ? Or should I say… A dog that follows its master."

"What are you going to do with the president?" Sherry yelled.

"Aiming a president, is not in my list. "

Ada sighed and back rested on her queen bed, head rest on the pillow and re-position herself to get more comfortable . Sherry glanced at Ada's movement with anger.

"Then what do you want? Kill me? Go ahead!"

"Daughter of William Birkin, am I right?" Ada shut her eyes.

"How did you know my dad?" Sherry widens her eyes with shock.

"Oh Sherry, I know everything about you."

_Her face… Seem familiar to me. _Sherry thought.

"You don't seem an agent to me." Ada smiled.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You seem like…" Ada sat up from her bed and glanced at Sherry. "A little girl to me."

Ada walked with hands crossing on her flat belly. Sherry eyes caught sight of Ada's handgun on her waist belt.

"Why did he wants you? hmmmm" Ada touched her chin. "Oh well, that's not my business."

"Who are you talking about?" Sherry shouted.

Ada just smiled at her and walked toward the desk. A click sound was heard while Ada switched on the lamp. Flip open her laptop and her fingers was busy typing something. Watching the screen in full attention and then her eye browns frowned together.

"What the hell happens there?"

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chris shouted at his phone. "What do you mean his body missing? I have already ordered you to guard his body . " Chris tightens his fist. "Go to the security and search for it. " Chris angrily slammed the phone.

"Who the hell stole Spencer's body? FUCK it! "

* * *

Well.. what do you think? hmmmm .. sorry for bad English.. please forgive me :)

Spencer... someone stole... what will happen next?

I'm sorry for late uploading my story .. because my college life is going to start and all the fucking assignment , presentation and taste are waiting for me...

So, Will be a little bit late yeah..

Please review me , thanks :)

love you :)

Have a nice day ...


	13. The dream

**Hello there, I'm back... :) hope you all like it. and sorry for bad grammar **

* * *

"What the hell happens there?" Ada was in shock and stun while reading the news about umbrella company.

Without hesitation, Ada grabbed her cell phone and dial to Wesker. But none a single soul answer her. After a few times of dialing , still remain the same.

_Wesker, Wesker, answer please. _

After frustrating of dialing to Wesker, Ada tossed her cell phone onto her desk with a loud bang. Rolled her eyes and dragged the thick wooden chair by her feet and sat on it. Headrest on both of her palm and her eyes stared at the laptop screen. Out of the blue, a cold switchblade touched against her throat.

"Don't." Sherry hissed near Ada's ear and pulled near her. Snatch Ada's handgun with her finger stay tight on the trigger and pushed against Ada's waist. "A hole on your body if you try to make any move. "

"Well little Sherry" Ada voice was calm and steady. "I never thought of it that you improve your training so well. Well done." Ada smiled.

"Don't you dare give me any fucking bullshit." Sherry pressed hard the switchblade against her throat. "Now answer my question."

"This isn't a very good idea to interrogate me, Miss Birkin. " Ada whimpered as she felt the blade cut against her.

"I don't care. " Sherry whispered near Ada's ear. "You, working with Wesker. Am I right?"

"Let's have a nice talk, Sherry." Ada smiled.

* * *

'Click clack click clack click clack'

The heels clicking neatly and echoed around the place that woke Wesker up. Wesker slowly opened his eyes , realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses . Lock up in a prison cell by himself and a woman was approached him. Wesker whimpered as he made a move. He was weak and useless in this situation. Wesker never thought that he was caught by BSAA. Is he?

"Do you want to live?" A very familiar purred.

"Ada? Is that you?" Wesker said.

Ada walked with mild and a smirked on her face shown up in front of him. Aiming the gun toward Wesker's head. Wesker shocked.

"You know that I couldn't die with that bullet." Wesker glanced at Ada.

"Don't make me laugh, " Ada gently stroked on Wesker's chin. "I can kill you anytime I wanted. Aren't you afraid?" Ada smirked.

"Kill me? Huh." Wesker rolled his eyes. "You won't do that."

"Why not?" Ada turn into serious tone. "Killing a person with vengeance is on my list." Ada cocked her handgun.

"Hey wait." Wesker whimpered. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be such a pretender," Ada grabbed my his collar. "I know what you did, Mr Albert." Ada whispered near his ear and roughly pushed him.

"Any last word?" Ada aimed at his head.

"Hey, wait. What vengeance toward me? Tell me, what have I done to you."

"Alright, let's get this thing done here. " Ada stood up and crossed her arm. "You, who kill my father."

"What?"

"Stop pretends, Mr. Wesker. You put a bullet into my father's head." Ada squat down and punched in his face. "I know everything!"

"No! Is Spencer! Spencer who did this! " Wesker shouted.

"Albert, Albert." Ada shook her head. "Why won't you commit your crime?"

"Let me explain, Ada. Please…"

"I guess, that's your last word. Farewell, Wesker."

_'BANG…'_

A loud explosion making Wesker flinched and woke him up. Wesker opened wide his eyes with cold sweat rolled from his head. Wesker took a deep breath for a moment to relax his heartbeat. The nightmare made Wesker uneasy. Wesker scanned around the place, with white wall and white tiles. What Wesker could hear was the bleep bleep of the machine and wonder is him in the ward or something. By the time Wesker wanted to grab his head, a clinking sound was heard between metal to metal. The thick solid metal handcuff were cuffed at Wesker wrists.

"Well hello!" A woman in a white coat said. "Looks like someone had awake. Welcome to the world, Mr Wesker. " The woman with Italian tone opened wide her arms to give Wesker a friendly greet. "What nightmare do you have? "

"What the hell happens?" Wesker said.

"Oh, that must be something wrong with the liquid that scientists are making. Don't worry, there is a double layer of protection in the lab. "The woman smile.

Wesker nodded then said with a tight voice. "Untie me."

"I'm very sorry, Mr Wesker. Please wait a moment. "

The woman took out a bunch of key from her white coat pocket. Squat down at the right side and unlock the handcuff. By the time Wesker's right hand was free, he took this great opportunity grabbed firm the woman's neck and pull her up and she dropped the bunch of key. Wesker eyes blinked with golden that stared at the woman with anger.

"What do you want from me?" Wesker tone was unfriendly. "Who you working for? Sent here to kill me?"

"No…" The woman's voice choked. "I…. can ex…plain…. Ple…ase….. let…. Me…g…o…"

Wesker curved down his mouth and released her. The woman fell on the floor and choked to get her air back. Wesker glanced down at her.

"Tell me the truth, or else I will break your neck. "

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. Wesker." The woman looked up at Wesker. "I'm not here to kill you, I just save your life."

"What? Save me? " Wesker frowned.

"You fall from the window, Remember?" The woman smiled. "The window."

"Yeah, right." Wesker's voice calm. "And why did you save me?"

"Look, " the woman slowly got up from her feet. "I'm the one who saves you. I know what's going on between you and Spencer. "

Wesker glanced at her.

"And don't worry, you are in Neo-umbrella cooperative's underground . No one knew we have underground. You save here, Mr. Wesker" the woman walked to Wesker left side and unlock the handcuff.

"Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, where is my manner? " The woman smiled. "My name is…" The woman reached out her right hand. "Excella Gionne."

* * *

"Let have a nice talk, Sherry." Ada smiled.

"We don't need to talk. All I wanted is just answer my question." Sherry said. "Who are you working for? Wesker? "

"I will leave that to your imagination. " Ada smirked.

"I don't like to play cards with you. I know who are you and what you are."

As Sherry was trying to scare her off with a slash on Ada's neck, suddenly the phone rang and Sherry turned without hesitated at the bedside. Ada took this opportunity to free herself. Ada strike back of her head toward Sherry face . Sherry naturally back off and released Ada . Therefore, Ada grabbed her hand that holding gun and twisted to let it go and gave Sherry an elbow strike on her gut. Sherry cursed out loud and crumpled to the ground. Ada jumped on her without hesitation and pinned her on the ground. Arm locked tight on Sherry's neck as she struggled to get air.

"Technically , I like to play cards with you. Miss Brikin…." Ada whispered near her ear and a sly smirked on her face. "…and have a good night sleep."

* * *

**ohhhh... Excella... Adding one evil people could make story better. Right? **

**Thanks for reading.. and don't forget to review me.. thank you very much. **

**So, the next story, about Spencer body. Hmmmm. Sound interesting , right? **

**Catch up with me yeah :) **


	14. Umberella logo

**Hello, I don't know why I could write so long, enjoy yeah :)**

* * *

"Come with me, Mr Wesker." Excella purred .

Go around Wesker with her heels hit the metal floor and gently touch Wesker's shoulder to show a bit of sensual and passionate to him. Excella was trying to flirt with him since she saved his ass. Strong, fast, muscular and smart in physically and mentally in Wesker. That's what Excella liked about him. Wesker followed Excella behind of her, silently and cool among them. What could hear was Excella's heels echoed along the hallway. CCTVs were hung above them and also a few lasers that could kill the enemy who broke though the facility. As the metal door automatically slides open to the right , a few distance to reach Excella's office. The security was very tight while heading to her office. After reaching the doorway of Excella's office, Wesker saw a process of electronic that need to access and scan through the eyes. Excella stood still to the left and the electronic scanned her pupil with a blue laser.

_benvenuto, Miss Gionne. _

"Guess what, someone wanted to break though my office and ended up turn into ashes" Excella smirk and looked over her shoulder.

Wesker just glanced at her.

The door slide open and they walked into the office, after a moment, the door slide close behind them.

"Impressive." Wesker said.

The office, not a normal office that you thought. Walls made up of brick-built. Carpeted. A flat screen was hanging on the wall with cushions in front of it.A little entertainment for that. An old antique wooden table was between the cushions as well. The place was neatly and tidy as always. A huge flat screen was behind the marble table that some paperwork on it. International tracing someone with that screen and hacking government as well, but it is risky to do that.

"Let me introduce to you," Excella turned and faced Wesker. "This is Neo-Umbrella cooperative president's office. Curious? "

Wesker shook his head with no expression. "I'm glad to see the president."

Excella giggled and walked near to Wesker, gently touched his face. "You will be very surprised about it. Mr. Wesker."

"Where is the president?"

"He's dead." Excella smirked.

"What?" Wesker frowned and trying to hide his surprised expression.

Excella walked toward the wine cellar and took out a bottle of wine. Wesker just stood that and watched Excella every single move. Bending down with slow motion to take out the wine and walked toward the glass cabinet.

"What were you thinking?" Excella opened the glass cabinet door while waiting for Wesker to respond.

"How could he dead? And I never thought of it."

Excella just a smile on her face while pour the wine into the glass. "There is something you should know."

After Excella was pouring the wine, she walked toward to Wesker, handed him over the glass and gently hit her glass with his.

"Cheers." Excella took a little sip as well as Wesker.

"Spencer was the president of this Neo-Umbrella cooperative."

When Wesker heard what Excella said, he almost choked by the wine.

"He didn't tell you. Am I right?" Excella purrfed.

"I can't believe it."

"Well, as times go by." Excella walked toward the metal table. "This…"

"Is your place. Mr. Wesker." Excella smirked.

* * *

"3 pieces of whole meal bread with Nutella and …" Ada is searching for food of the advertisement poster that hanging above the cashier. "Hmm…"

_What would Italians drink? _

"How about our famous hot cappuccino? " The cashier with long curly blonde hair smiled at Ada.

"Alright. And 2 hot cappuccino." Ada smiled.

"There will be 8 dollars. "

Ada took out her red purse from her pocket and draw out the 10 dollar note and hand it over to her "Keep the change." Ada smiled.

"Thank you very much, that's kind of you. Please wait a moment and have a seat."

Since the day still young and just a few of elderly in the café . Drinking coffee and spend time with their love one. The smell of coffee and the sound of mug hitting mug , it made Ada felt relaxing and loving. Drinking coffee in this café would release some emotional and pressure on work. As Ada sat on the wooden chair, hand rested on the table and watching some elderly couples who are drinking their coffee with sip by sip. Spending their time in such a wonderful place. Ada really loves this kind of place, she would like to spend time with her love one and watching people passed by the café. Ada doesn't have love one, she doesn't believe in love. Even she had forgotten her biological parents. That's made her taught by her father, Spencer.

_There's no love in this world, a cure world. Everything you need to struggle in order to fight with our life. War everywhere, killed million of innocent of human. Disaster as well, God punished the human begin who brought the world into chaos. As years after years, none a single man would in this planet. Now, you are a survivor, hunt for food and hunt for your life, until you die. No one feels sympathy for you when you are dead. Remember, You have to FIGHT! And do what I said!. _

These words reminded Ada that her father, Spencer who taught her this.

_No love? I don't believe. _

Ada thought to herself.

_If there is no love , why you adopted me?_

Ada had a soft part of her, Leon, the only person that she goes against him. Saving him and risk her life. No one knew she risked her life to save him , no one.

"Miss, here's your breakfast. Enjoy your meal and have a nice day." The waiter handed the breakfast that she had order recently.

"Thank you." Ada smiled and took the breakfast and walked out from the café.

* * *

Sherry whimpered as she woke up.

_Damn bitch, I will strangle you to death! _

Sherry thought to herself searching for that woman who put her into a painful sleep. No one was there, the place was big enough to search for the enemy. This time, Sherry wasn't on the floor. She found herself tired against the chair. Hands behind her , rope rounded over her body and her arms as well. Sherry couldn't do anything this time. She couldn't find any weapons around here , not even a nail. Trying to struggle , but it was useless.

_Shit._

Sherry cursed. Suddenly, a click was heard from the doorway . Sherry pretended to fall into unconsciousness and waited for an opportunity to fight back.

As the heels slowly approached Sherry and echoed around the place. A smirked on Ada lips as she looked and investigated Sherry. Ada knew she was pretended due to her long years of practice .

"Aren't you feeling uncomfortable in this chair and you still want to sleep? Don't be silly, Miss Brikin. And stop pretending. " Ada took the breakfast and put it on the table.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sherry hissed.

"Well correct me when I'm wrong. Aren't you trying to loosen the rope? " Ada smirked.

"How did you… " Sherry clenched her teeth.

"Sherry, sherry. Don't try anything stupid. Alright?" Ada took out a whole meal bread and gave to her. "And you need to eat something."

"Trying to kill me?"

Ada sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please Sherry, killing you with this little bread isn't on my list. That's an amateur job. "

Ada knew Sherry hasn't eaten since she was protecting the president.

"Hungry means hungry. Eat some." Ada raised the bread to Sherry.

Sherry glanced at her as she opened her mouth.

"I know you hungry. Don't be such a baby. "

After doing feeding her, Ada went to the bathroom to wash her hand. After a few moments, Ada sense that someone was in her penthouse. Quickly lean against the wall and took out her handgun and raised at her shoulder level. Someone had been following her while she brought the breakfast. Thanks to the mirror at the outside, all she could see that Sherry was dose off and a black flash run over the mirror.

_No one knew I was in Italy. _

Ada heard a mild boots tapped onto the wooden floor and it approached to the bathroom. Ada prepared herself for hunting this time. Ada saw the reflection in the mirror that a man with a black bulletproof suit and a helmet and also with weapons, Ada made a move to the bathtub and close the curtain. Ada could hear the man slowly walked toward the bathtub and Ada grabbed firm her gun and prepare a blow into the man.

As the man grabbed the curtain, Ada kneel strike onto his chin and caused him fall back with a loud crash on the sink. It alerts them as well. What Ada saw was an umbrella logo on the man suit. Ada heard more of them coming.

"Freeze!"

Without hesitation, Ada dodged as well as the bullet flew above her head. She grabbed the man that she attacked, arm lock at the man's throat and the gun on his head.

"Don't kill her! You bustard!"

"Miss Wong," a man shouted. "We don't mean to hurt you. "

Ada just stay still and remain her finger on the trigger.

"But you all are still aiming at me." Ada voice was flat.

The man looked around him as whispered to them something as they lower the gun.

"We need to talk. " The man approached Ada.

"Stop right there! " Ada shouted and held firm in his throat. "Or else I will kill him. "

"Hold on, please. Wesker sent us here. " The man said. "You knew Wesker , right?"

"Wesker?" Ada murmured. "Where is he?"

"We will bring you there. Please, let go of him."

Ada glanced them for a moment and loosen him. Before Ada could react, the man grabbed firmly on Ada's wrist and twisted to the gun fall off from her palm, sending an elbow strike into Ada's guts at the same time and collapsed into the ground. Ada quickly recovered and performed a hammer kick sending the man fall on his team. Without hesitation, Ada got up to her feet and sweep her leg directly into their face.

As Ada attempted to run out from the bathroom, Ada falls as one of them pull by her leg. Ada make a loud yelp and cursed out when her skull hit against the floor. The man craw on top of her and pinned on the floor.

"Men always on top."

"Oh yeah? I don't think so." Ada smirked.

Ada love bites on the man's arm as he loosen a bit on Ada, at the same time, Ada locked the man's waist with both of her legs and forcing herself to twist the man over. When Ada was on top of him, she sends a fist into his face. By the time Ada wanted to give him third strike , someone pulls her up by her arms and she stood still. A gun barrel just in front of Ada's left eye.

"Make a move, your eye will gone." The man in black coat said and make eye contact with the man that holding her.

Forcing her kneel on the ground but still locked by her arms. The only Ada could do was just glancing at him and did nothing.

"Miss Wong, as my men said, they won't hurt you. But why you are hurting them?" The man walked toward Sherry and stroked her blonde hair. "And why are you keeping her?"

"That's none of your business. " Ada voice tight.

"Miss Wong, I really like you very much." The man approached Ada with a smirked on his face.

Glanced at her and roughly cupped up her chin. "I would like to give you something, to have a good rest." The man draws out a syringe from his coat.

"No!" Ada shouted and struggle.

"For hurting my men." The man pulled away the cover with his teeth and stuck the syringe into Ada's neck. "See you again."

* * *

**Ohno, Ada has been captured... What would happen next? **

**and Sorry for my bad English once again. I know some error, sorry :( **

**And please for reviews me... can you?**


	15. Vice-president,Excella

**How are you :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sherry was lying on the cold metal floor due to her unconscious that caused by the Umbrella's teams. A pair of metal handcuff cuffed around her wrist in front of her just in case she tried to escape. The security was very tight outside of her cell. Suddenly, the cell door wide open and a high heel stepped into the cell followed by a few of the soldiers.

"Wake her." The woman puffed and folded her arms in front of her breast.

2 of the soldiers carried her up and locked their arm against her arm, putting her into the chair and threw a bottle of water onto her face. Sherry choked as the water went inside her nostril. One of the soldiers slapped her onto the face and yelled at her. "Wake up, you bitch!"

Sherry whimpered and cursed out. Another slap in her face.

"Enough." The woman said.

Sherry opened her eyes and saw a woman with a few soldiers with armed around her. Two of them stood behind her and the other standing behind of the woman. A small metal briefcase was on the table.

"Sherry Brikin." The woman smiled while Sherry glanced at her. "I never thought that you have been grown up that fast." Sherry looked away.

"Let me introduce myself first, I'm Excella Gionne. The vice-president of Neo-Umbrella " Excella smirked and paced circles around her.

Sherry frowned and was shocked about the Umbrella corporation.

"I know you have been a little of surprise..." Excella gently stroked Sherry's hair. "When your parents dead in that facility." Excella whispered near her ear.

Excella was making her hot under her collar. That's what Excella's cards. Before Sherry got up to her feet, the soldier used the stun gun to stun on her gut. Sherry makes a loud yelp. She was regretted what she was doing just now. Sherry held her gut like a curve and breath difficulty.

Excella grabbed her hair and whispered behind her . "Nice huh?"

Sherry clenched her teeth and gave an elbow strike into Excella's gut. Excella flinched back and cough. Without hesitation, soldiers stunned her again and then a force slap that making her fell of the chair. A few kick and another long stunned onto her body as well. Sherry cried out pain and struggled on the floor . Sherry cough out blood and gushing blood down her chin. One of the soldiers locked his arm around Sherry neck to close her airway. Sherry struggle and push him away as hard as she could, but the soldier was too strong. After a moment, the soldier released her and roughly shoved her on the cold metal floor.

"Don't… Ever do that again." Excella smirked and make eye contact with the soldiers.

The soldiers pulled her up and roughly threw her onto the chair.

"Ah, firstly, I would like to thank Ada Wong." Excella smiled. "For capturing you."

Excella pulled one of the chairs and sat with a crossing leg.

"Even though she did not know what the reason. Don't blame her." Excella smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Sherry hissed. Needed to know what she was planning at the moment.

"You finally talk. Hmm. " Excella smiled. "Anyway, You are very useful to us. "

"What?" Sherry frowned.

Excella stood up from her chair and approached Sherry with her heels clicked. She grabbed Sherry's face instead, roughly digging her thumb into her cheek and smelled her neck. Sherry was trying to push away Excella but has been caught by the soldiers, locked arm to arm.

"What are you doing?" Sherry looked nervously and scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, it just hurt a little bit. " Excella smirked.

"What?" Sherry struggled.

Excella walked to the metal briefcase and opened it. She took out an empty syringe and shook in her hand. "You see this?"

"Wait...What's… That?

"Let get this through. Miss Brikin." Excella smiled. "According to your report, you have been injected with a … G-virus. And your blood contains this little thing. Am I right? Sherry Brikin?"

"Let go of me!" Sherry shouted.

"Sherry, Sherry." Excella cupped up her chin. "You know why I wake you up?"

Excella smiled and released her grip on Sherry's face with a rough shove.

"I like to watch you struggle with pain and whimpered like a little puppy. Get her on!"

The soldiers carried her up and roughly make her lay on the bed with face down. Pull her arms and her feet.

"What are you trying to do?" Sherry straggled and make a loud yelp.

"Take some marrow of yours. And lastly , your blood for some experiment." Excella pulled up Sherry's shirt and gently touched her sexy back. "Oh, your skin were so soft. At least, this will make me feel excited." Excella smirked

"Don't move, Miss Brikin. This is going to be hurt just a little bit. "

"Nooooo…. Please…"

Excella gently stuck the syringe into her backbone area. Took out her blood with slow and gentle motion. On the other hand, Sherry was crying in pain and tears rolling down through her cheek as well. Enjoying seeing Sherry cried out painfully .

"Please …. STOP…Ahhhh…"

"Done." Excella smiled.

Excella heard Sherry breath and whimpered, that make her more excited. Cold sweat dripped from Sherry head. "Please… No…" Sherry sobbed.

"Poor little Sherry. You could just hate Ada Wong who brought you into this." Excella chuckled.

After doing with Sherry, the soldiers beat her up. Punching and kicking into her without mercy. Sherry scream in pain and bagging them for letting her go, but, it was useless after all. No one helps her and no one came to protect her. As Sherry thought, her life going to end like this, begin beaten to death just like that. Therefore, Excella just stood there and enjoy the show.

"Alright, enough boys." Excella shouted.

Seeing Sherry whimpered and sobbing on the floor. Excella walked toward her with her heels echoed all the area. Looking down her and smiled .

"Knock her out and take her to the infirmary. She still useful to us." Excella explained and walked off.

"No… Please. I…" By the time Sherry could continue, one of the soldiers knocked her off.

Excella took the metal briefcase and step out from the cell.

* * *

Wesker sat the edge the bed and gently stroked Ada's hair. Ada has been sleeping when they brought her in for the past 4 hours. Wesker spent his time taking care of Ada and watch her closely. Helping her bandage her injury and wash her up as well. Changing her into his long sleeve clothes.

A knock broke the silence.

"What?" Wesker shouted.

"Sorry for bothering, Mr Wesker. " Excella opened the door and steeped in.

Excella saw Ada lay on his bed and was wearing Wesker's clothes.

"How was Ada. " Excella smiled and hide her feeling of jealous of him.

"Well, still sleeping." Wesker explained and glanced at Ada.

"I have something to show you. Something that you wanted from." Excella smirked.

"Alright, I'm listening. " Wesker raised his brown and smiled.

Wesker stood up and followed her to his living room and left Ada sleeping alone in his bedroom.

"I'm impressed ." Wesker smiled and glanced at Excella.

"I hope you could handle it smartly."

Suddenly an unexpected sound was coming from Wesker's bedroom.

"I think she's awake." Wesker felt excited and rushed toward his bedroom.

By the time he opened the door, Ada makes a lunged toward Wesker and gave him a knee strike onto his chest. Leg swiped behind his knee to cause he hit his head against the ground. Without hesitation, Ada went on top of him and was trying to choke him to death. Excella was shocked at what she had just witnessed and began to call for help.

Wesker looked into Ada's eyes, her pupils were in crimson red just like last time she had been injected by Spencer. Wesker without gave her any moment to kill him, he turns over her with huge force and arm lock around her neck.

"Bring me tranquilizer!" Wesker shouted while glancing at the tranquilizer syringe that hide under his desk.

Excella studied him for a moment and rush to his desk and took it out. Hand it over the tranquilizer syringe with and glanced at Ada. Wesker stuck the syringe into Ada's neck . Ada struggled before fell into sleep.

"I want 'this' as a serious explanation." Wesker growled and glanced toward Excella with his eyes blinked in golden.

* * *

**Poor little Sherry.. **

**And sorry for my bad english.. Learning in this way :)**

**hope you enjoy my story yeah ...**

**Please review me if any wrong **

**thank you very much**


End file.
